themidnightfrogsfandomcom-20200214-history
Momoka Nishizawa (Sgt Frog Abridged)
Momoka Nishizawa is a supporting character in Sgt Frog Abridged. She is very rich and lives in a large mansion with her god-like butler, Paul Moriyama. She is cartoonishly bipolar; she has a massive crush on Fuyuki which leads to her alternating between being very shy and sweet and being very angry and violent. While her Keroro Gunsou counterpart has a tendency to babble about random subjects when she is around Fuyuki, SFA Momoka can barely get a single thought out. Her character did not have a speaking role between Episode 2 and Episode 10 (read Momoka's "Curse" below), so not much else is known about her. It can be implied, however, that Tamama doesn't think too highly of her. In Episode 13, Momoka dies from losing Fuyuki to Alisa Southerncross, causing her head to shatter while encased in stone. By Episode 17, Paul has replaced her with a life-sized puppet. Paul finally resurrects her as a tank in Episode 22, though she quickly turns back to human. Notable Quotes Momoka: "I just wanted to ask- I just wanted to say- you know about you, if you, would you like to, um, yeah. Potato-design. Wind. Rocking chairs! Canyons! I want a b-bike for my birth-b-b-beddidy-beddidy-bop-'BOPBITTYBOP'!!" Fuyuki: "...I think you were flat." Momoka: "STATUUUUE!!!" - Episode 2 Momoka: "Now Paul, whatever you do, don't do anything that can ruin this for me." Paul: "...So you mean-" Together: "Don't. Do. Anything." Paul: "...KAY!" *Loud crashing* Momoka: "Mother FUCK, Paul!" - Episode 10 Momoka's "Curse" Momoka is the series' resident curse character, having had multiple problems with voice actors that caused issues with episode development: *'Part 1: SFA2R': Momoka went through several voice actors during the production of her debut episode. Finding a voice for her took nearly four months, during which the episode sat stagnant, until Yoshi and Thorn had LillyLivers voice her as a backup. The resulting frustration with the character led to her being ignored and mocked for the rest of the season; she did not return until Episode 10, at which point the team were comfortable with using her again. **The remake of Episode 2 explains Momoka's absence in most of Season 1 as Tamama getting mad at Momoka for trying to harm her. Tamama refuses to speak to Momoka until trees start dying. *'Part 2: Post-SFA13': Continuing the characters' curse, Dobuchu moved to Japan shortly after Momoka was killed off in Episode 13. The team would have happily brought the character back, but after losing yet another of her VAs, they left her dead. Brandy returned to the US in June 2013, and Momoka eventually returned in SFA22. She did not appear in the rest of the season except for the season finale roll call, but she was set to appear in The Sgt Frog Abridged Movie; however, Thorn and Jacob lost contact with Brandy, and her disappearance was one of many reasons the movie was canned for four years. When production resumed on the movie, Dobuchu was still missing, so she was replaced late in production with xbubblemunkyx. **Yoshi and Thorn considered killing off Momoka during the height of the voice actor fiasco, but decided against it because she starred in several episodes, making their eventual killing of the character after Dobuchu joined the team all the more ironic. Trivia *LillyLivers voiced Momoka for SFA2R as a backup, but she was unable to voice her for SFA10 and was not happy with how she voiced Momoka anyway. Dobuchu was made the new voice for SFA10, and she was notably the voice for Momoka in JigglyJacob's own Sgt Frog abridged series, Sgt Frog: The Other Abridged Series. Thorn liked her work so much that he asked her to voice in SFA. Category:Sgt Frog Abridged characters